Spring Bean
Spring Bean (tạm dịch: Đậu Nảy) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Pirate Seas trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó có khả năng đẩy zombie đầu tiên giẫm phải ra sau một ô, hoặc nếu nó ở gần biển trong Pirate Seas, nó sẽ đẩy xuống nước, đồng thời tiêu diệt luôn zombie đó. Sau khi đẩy, Spring Bean sẽ ngủ trong vòng 11,3 giây, và trong thời gian đó nó sẽ để yên cho zombie ăn mà không làm gì cả. Nguồn gốc Spring Bean có tạo hình được dựa trên hạt đậu, phần quả chưa chín của đậu cô ve (loài Phaseolus vulgaris). Tên của nó là từ ghép giữa "string bean" (đậu cô ve) và "spring" (lò xo), ý chỉ khả năng nảy của nó. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Nâng cấp Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Spring Bean sẽ nhảy lên không trung rồi đáp xuống gây ra chấn động lớn, bật nảy tất cả zombie trên màn hình ra sau một ô, hoặc nếu các zombie đó ở trên ván gần nước trong Pirate Seas, chúng đều sẽ bị bay hết xuống nước. Nếu lúc đó nó đang ngủ thì cũng sẽ ngay lập tức được đánh thức. Trang phục Khả năng Plant Food của nó giờ có thể làm choáng Zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Spring Bean vốn không phải là một cây quá xuất sắc, vì khi ở trong thế giới mà nó được giới thiệu, Spring Bean mới có thể phát huy tối đa được sức mạnh của mình, đó là khả năng đẩy zombie xuống nước, đồng thời giết luôn chúng. Nhờ điều này mà Spring Bean có thể được dùng để loại bỏ một số zombie máu cao xuất hiện khoảng đầu màn chơi, như Buckethead Pirate hay Gargantuar Pirate, hoặc để phòng ngừa các Swashbuckler Zombie phục kích trên những làn không có ván. Tuy nhiên, nó lại có nhược điểm là không thể đẩy nhiều zombie cùng lúc, cũng như việc nó phải ngủ giữa hai lần đẩy, vì vậy mà Spring Bean không phải một lựa chọn hay trong những màn sau, nơi có rất nhiều zombie có thể áp đảo Spring Bean. Imp Cannon là một ví dụ, vì chúng sẽ bắn Imp liên tục, khiến Spring Bean không kịp trở tay. Mặc dù vậy, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Spring Bean lại vô cùng ấn tượng. Trong một số màn ở Pirate Seas, nó có thể dùng để ngay lập tức loại bỏ tất cả zombie, ngoại trừ Imp Cannon và Seagull Zombie, miễn là chúng ở trên ván gần biển. Một chiến thuật khác cũng rất đáng chú ý là kết hợp Spring Bean được nâng cấp (bằng Plant Food, hoặc trong Zen Garden, hoặc xài kim cương) với Blover. Nếu người chơi canh đúng thời điểm Spring Bean đang ở vị trí cao nhất, rồi trồng ngay Blover, thì tất cả zombie vừa bị nảy lên bởi Spring Bean sẽ bị thổi bay đi bởi Blover. Sự kết hợp này đủ sức gạt phăng tất cả zombie trên màn hình, không chừa một đối thủ nào cả, trừ các zombie bất động. Nhờ vậy, chiến thuật này nên được dùng để giảm bớt áp lực khi quá đông zombie xuất hiện gây áp đảo hàng phòng ngự của người chơi, hoặc để tiêu diệt ngay lập tức Treasure Yeti trước khi nó kịp quay đầu lại. Vì zombie khi bị nảy lên bởi Spring Bean sẽ được tính là ở trên không trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, nên một Gargantuar đơn lẻ vẫn có thể bị giết bởi kết hợp Blover và Spring Bean mà không cần Plant Food. Tuy nhiên, người chơi phải canh thời điểm đặt Blover rất kĩ, vì zombie bị nảy lên rất nhanh trước khi chạm đất và không còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi Blover nữa. Spring Bean cũng có thể dùng để đối phó tạm thời với All-Star Zombie. Khi All-Star Zombie chuẩn bị vồ lấy Spring Bean, nó sẽ đẩy zombie đó lại trước khi cú vồ kịp giết nó. Chiến thuật này tuy nhiên lại không nên dùng ở các màn cao hơn trong Endless Zone, vì các zombie xuất hiện với mật độ rất lớn có thể dễ dàng đè bẹp Spring Bean. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Spring Bean không thể bị tấn công bởi Seagull Zombie, kéo bởi Fisherman Zombie hay bị bắn bởi laze của Turquoise Skull Zombie khi nó đang ép xuống để chuẩn bị đẩy. * Trong bản Trung Quốc của ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', Spring Bean sẽ khiến zombie bị lăn ra sau thay vì nảy chúng lại. Tuy nhiên, Spring Bean sẽ chỉ lăn zombie và giết ngay chúng khi nó đã được nâng cấp lên cấp 2 hoặc cao hơn. * Khi Spring Bean nảy một zombie ở cột ngoài cùng bên phải, và hàng bên cạnh là biển, zombie đó sẽ hạ cánh ở bờ có nước mà không chết, nhưng sau đó sẽ bước hụt luôn xuống nước và tự giết mình. * Kể từ bản 2.1, Spring Bean không còn có thể bị đập bởi Gargantuar khi nó đang chuẩn bị nảy zombie đó. * Nếu một Surfer Zombie cố cắm ván lướt sóng của mình lên một Spring Bean, chiếc ván sẽ bị vỡ nhưng Spring Bean thì không hiểu sao lại vô sự. * Spring Bean và Chard Guard là hai cây duy nhất có thể vô hiệu hóa đòn phản đạn của Jester Zombie khi chúng đẩy zombie đó lại. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas trong Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Pirate Seas trong Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây đếm ngược Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Pirate Seas (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Các cây Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng ngôi sao Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép